After Alanna
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: This takes place 100 years after Alanna r/r
1. The Beginning

Here's the deal. Me and a friend made this up together, a long time ago. It's an anime/tortall sort of thing, so excuse the use of periwinkle blue as a hair color. Just use your imagination. P.s. Write a review or you don't get the rest. The friend I made this with did not help write this in any way whatsoever. P.P.s. I did not make this with theladysong.  
  
  
  
After Alanna  
Part One  
Take That  
  
The angered head mistriss of the school for ladies in Tortall survayed the two pupuls in front of her. "You are a desgrace to the school. You act like uncivilized barbarians, rather than youg ladies. We have talked of this before in the past six years, yet you see no need to improve yourself.  
They didn't respond. The one with the thick periwinkle blue hair shifted, uncomfortable. She had a pretty face, very pretty in fact. She would have made a lovley young duchess, or Lady. The girl next to her, with her sisarian manners, sayed still, not speaking, barly breathing. She had short black hair and a rather boyish face. Both the girls were wearing loose breaches and a vest over their blouses. The teacher despised them.   
"I know you don't want to be here. You want to be Royal Knights, but your king, being as unkind as he is, will not allow you because of your sex. Get used to it. You are worthless-" she was cut short as the door bagened open and the las living female knight walked into the room.  
"Excuse me for th intrusion," said the Amythest, bowing in the style for a man, "these girls are now being deported out of your school and into mine." She took the two by the arms and led them out of the room, "bye, bye."  
As soon as they were out of sight the blue haired one whiped around to face Amyithest, "is it really you? I didn't know...I mean I had no idea...what is you want, exactly?" she asked of her heroine.  
"I'm...well...no longer working for the king...and I have no wish to settle down...so I decided to open an illegal school for girls who wish to be pages. I heard about you two and thought you might like to join." she answered, her eyes meeting the four others.  
The black haired girl smiled, " my name is Buri, and this is Vedel, and we would be hounered."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lasha was tierd. Dead tiered. Who knew it would be such a long walk from the Yamani Ils to The city of Gods? She had taklen the ship, but even then she was working, to keep herself from being tossed over. She, as a theif, had heard of a new school for female pages, and had begged and begged her father to let her go. Hee had, of coarse, said no and had taken away all her privleges, including her good clothes.   
She had killed her faithful horse Gully, and used his hide to make a slutty, but rather nice outfit for herself.  
She walked into the courtyard, in the outfit heard of above, of the Caslte of Light, which trained young men to be Sorcers. There was to be a rather small building were the real training, the training of illegal knights, was to be held.  
"Excuse me...sir? Would you be so kind as to tell me were The Lady Amyithest could be found?" she asked in her 'educated voice.'  
She watched his eyes travel over her skippy outfit, and down to her slim hips, then up again to the face like a goddess that was frammed by cherry red hair. "Well?" she promed, a little more rudely.   
"Oh...uh...in the dinning hall. Go around the big building, it's white, you can't miss it." he answered. As she walked away she could feel his eyes watching the way her body moved. Wizards, she thought, so typical. She swallowed the erge to spin and punch him in the nose.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I'm sorry, she's not here right now." said Vedel.   
"Is there someone else I can speak to then?" asked the slut of a red head at the front door.  
"Ya, come on in." While Amyi was away, Vedel was in charge of new girls. There were already fifty girls in only two months.   
When they were saftly in the office, Vedel quickly unsethed her knife and slammed the girl against the door. "Now, tell me your name and tell me why your here.  
To Vedels suprise the girl smiled, "your whole left sides completly ungarded." she wispered as she arced her leg up in a complecated position and slammed it into Vedels head, sending her sprawling across the room. "My name is Lasha Moonstruck, and I want to be a knight."  
Vedel smiled back as she picked herself back up. "Your in."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next months passed rather slowly. Training didn't start until March, and it was January. Lasha was a little early, but what should she have done? Her father would have killed her and she couldn't have stayed in Yammamni. She never would have lasted a week.  
Amyithest was coming home soon, she would be there any day. Lasha wondered if any of the new girls would be worth anything. Boys could always be counted opon. Espessialy when they were mixed with the girls. Even Lylia of Kirgiz Step had started out wrong. She had been the porclin doll with a center of steel. She had died in the end, but with houner.  
"Lasha! Lasha! She's here! She's here!" called Buri, running across the courtyard.  
"Coming." Lasha called racing to catch up. When they had come to the entrance hall, they found the legendary Amyithest standing there. She was the last decendent of Sir Alanna. She had the purplest of eyes, and the brownest hair anyone had ever seen.   
"So. Your Lasha. Vedel tells me she's seen you in the courtyard, practicing. Though you practice with a glaive, she says your exceptional." She said. Lasha didn't know what to say, so she settled for glaring at Vedel. Amyithest went on, "You, Buri and Vedel will come with me to the Royal Palace, leaving one of the other girls in charge here. We will bring our situation to King Jon VI. Ready your horses, we leave when the sun sets." she walked away.   
"Well, let's go."  
"Yep"  
"She has spoken."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Vedel said in her fake childs voice.  
"No, were going to the semstress first." Amyi awnsered.  
"Why" asked Lasha, in what her companions thought was too cheerful a voice, for someone who had been riding and walking for almost two days.  
"In the palace you are not pages, or at all like men. You are lady friends of mine, who sort of know how to defend themselfs. You are no longer in any way, shape or form. Ladies." Awnsered Amyi, steering them to the seemstress.  
When they were in the shop, a plump women came rushing out. "How can I help you?" she asked lazily.  
Vedel opened her mouth to ask for a nice pair of breeches, oviously she couldn't go to the palace in these, but Amyi covered it.  
"I'm here to pick up the four dresses that were asked for earlier." Amyi said quickly.  
A few minutes later they were coming out of the back room. One with a smile, two without, and one who didn't seem to care.  
"Pink? Pink? Why do I get pink. I wanted blue." complained Vedel, tugging at the gown and tugging at her periwinkile hair, which was in a tight knot at the back of her head, and decorates with a large carnation. Her dress was Tortall style, with no sleeves, pink and trimmed with gold. A leather belt was strapped around her wasit loosely.  
Buri was another who was not happy. Her dress was a purple and in a sarine style. it too had no sleeves, though it was looser than Vedels. It had lots of beeds and bagles hanging down.  
Amyithest wasn't caring. She just wanted to get in and out of the palace alive. Her dress was the most spectacular. It was a crimson, Tortall style, and had a square neckline. her chesnut curls were piled loosely on her head. She looked exquisite.  
Lasha's face had lit up like Christmas when she was shown her dress. It was Yamani style, with a long, loose fitting skirt and and low neckline. She too looked exquisite, with her cherry hair and navy gown. "Thank you so much Amyithest! It's the first dress I've ever own-I mean the most beautiful dress I've ever owned." she cried smiling at the seemstress sheepishly.  
Amyi sighed. "Let's go girls, we've got alot to do."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Presenting Sir Amyithest of Green Plains." Cried the crier, while the beautiful Amyithest decended the stairs. Too bad she was a female knight. Otherwise he would have her as a misstriss.  
"Presenting Lady Vedel temproaroly of Green Plains." Came the next call. A few heads turned to stare. It was true. This lady was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. It was the way she moved that bothered the king. She was probaly well trained...wait. He reconised that face, those features. Vedel? Vedel of Nightshade? Could it possibly be? She trained here for two years before he himself had banned the females. Sigh, another untouchable.  
"Presnting Lady Buri temporarily of Green Plains." She two turned some heads, though not many. She moved the most like a warrior, with the confidence. What a give away.  
"Presenting Lasha of Madeins Star, in Yamani, who is also temporarily of Green Plains." Wow. That was a lady. She was noi warrior, she moved with the grace of a practiced lady. Probaly couldn't even pick up a sword, let alone weild it. She came down the staircase with an ease, as if it were no big deal. Once again, wow.  
The king stood and went to greet this lady, Lasha, and her companions. "I am King Jonathon, please, come with me to my table to eat." he said, very formally.  
"We would be delighted, your highness." responded Lasha. It was part of the plan, as a theif she had the most practice in being someone other than yourself. She had been a royal madien many times before, it was obvious that the other two would play her guards.  
"Let me lead the way." Responded the king.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Okay, next parts coming  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Marriage?

Okay. I've written myself into yet another corner. Yes, in a pretty much circular room. What i mean is I'm stuck and I need idea's. Me and my friend only went so far, and I've changed alot of it. Give me some advice on what should happen to these characters, thanx,  
theladyoflorraine  
  
Part 2  
After Alanna  
  
"After I councered The boders of Galla I..." the king was still dronning on. Did he very shut his mouth? Wondered Lasha. Making coversation is one thing..oops! The king had just asked a question.  
"I'm sorry, but I've got to run. Places to be, people to meet. I'll see you tonite." She said hurridly.  
"Yes, of course. Have fun."He replied.  
It was now mid summer. Training for female pages had begun in March, Amythest, Vedel, Buri and Lasha had returned for most of it, but all the girls but five had left, and most of the equipment had broken. Being as old as they were, who could blame them. So Lasha and the rest of the female knights to be were back at the palace. This time they would get their rights as people of the realm of Tortall to become knights.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Were is she? I've heard of lateness, but three hours? Lasha's usally very promt." Said Buri furiously. They were waiting in the rebuilt Dancing Dove for Lasha, and had been for quite sometime.  
"Sorry I'm late. The king wouldn't stop talking. I eventualy had to interupt and leave. I was really quite rude." Said Lasha hurrying in.  
"Finally. We've only been waiting for hours." Said Vedel. Lasha shot her a pouty look and she softened. "First order of buisness. Amythest. She's alomest thrity, she has a boyfriend, and she's only holding back for us. I say we let her go get married and have little knight children in a little knight house and live happily ever after."  
"I agree." said the other three in unison, knowing very well that if Amyi, sweet as she was, left they would own the school.  
"Now that that's settled, next order of bisnuss." Said Lasha.  
"There is no 'next order of bisnuss, idiot'" Said Vedel.  
"Yes there is, silly. You. And i'm not an idiot." Lasha shot back, "Vedel has no man in her life. We need to find someone. I say we find the manilest man at the ball tonite, and grab him for Vedel.  
"Agreed."  
"Now for Buri. Your dating the king of Sarine. This is not a good thing, considering he's married."  
"What?!" Came from Buri. "She's dead! You people thought I was a-a-MISTRESS! How could you think that of me?" She asked, angry now, she had a bit of a temper.  
Sigh, thought Vedel.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The ball was starting and he could find her no where.This was his night. Her night. "Find Lasha of madins Star." said the king. "What are you waiting for? GO!" the manservent rushed off, just as Lasha and her companions walked into sight. Jonathon stood abrubly.  
"Lasha, you came. I were begining to think...but never mind that, come dance?"  
"Of course." She awnsered in that silky voice.   
It was nearly midnite, he would have to ask soon. They had only known eachother a couple months, but...maybe. It wasn't like a red head had never turned a king down before...but Lasha wasn't as boyish as Lady Alanna had been, being a knight while Lasha was a well bread Lady would make all the difference. He steered her to a sucluded corner.  
"Lasha, would you...would you like to be my queen?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lasha stared at the ring in the man she knew so little's hand. What was he thinking, they barly knew eachother, not enough to get married by far. But he was a King. He could give her everything she had ever hoped for. Ever needed. No! What was she thinking? A queen...maybe they could make it work?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buri looked int the eyes of a different king. A very different king. This king wasn't frightened that she was muscular. Boyish. Stroger then he. He cared for her. One thing the two kings had in commen was the ring in their hands. The Sarin king's ring was more expensive, he actually cared for the women in side the warrior. She loved him, he loved her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Wright a Review  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Roxy

All refrences to character such as 'Laylia of Kirgiz Step are included in my other fanfics, I co-wrote/am writing them with theladysong  
  
After Alanna  
Part 4  
  
  
"He asked me to marry him!" cried the excited girl, running into the room.  
"What?!" asked the two girls in the bedroom.  
"Did you say yes?" asked the blue haired one  
"Of course! I'm going to be a queen, I hate to bail on you guys but-" she was cut short by a sharp knock on the door.  
"Now Buri, think about this. This is the end of everything we've worked for, these past couple months." said Lasha, ingnoring the insitant knock on the door.  
"I know, that's why I got you a back up! She's as good as I am, and she has a really great gift." Buri repiled happily, not noticing how stiff Lasha had become stiff at the word 'gift'.  
They heard a muffled "Oh, screw it!" from outside, a few seconds before the door exploded in green smoke, showing the most unusual work of a girl any of them had ever seen. She had short cut navy hair, which was a dark pins in the front. With purple eyes, she looked rather unnerving.  
"Buri, that's you right? Gods it's been a long time. Took you long enough to open the door. Well I made it, you can go get married and have little children, I'll take care of your school." she said, ignoring the other two.  
"'Your school' Buri dosen't own the school, we all do. All three of us. You get the smallest part." Said Vedel, quite smugly.  
"Oh, all right then." the girl said, ploping herself of a cot that had appered, "my name's Roxy, and you?"  
"I'm Lasha, and this is Vedel. She's the rude one."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Roxy had been a little nervous at first, what with meeting these girls who had traveled so far in so short a time. They were heros to hundreds of girls around Tortall who cherished the very thought of a Sir Lasha or Vedel. How could Roxy compare?  
But she soon found she didn't like Lasha. Lasha was a well trained Sorreress, with the power to do even more than the legandary Lord Thom of Trebond or Duke Roger of Conte. Roxy too was a good at magic, but with Lasha it was a comitishon.   
Vedel was well enough, though, as Lasha had said, a littl rude. They were to ask permission of the king to again allow female pages, squires and knights. Lasha would be the one to ask him, as they had become so close. Well, Roxy didn't think Lasha had the backbone, but she would wait and see.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Um..Jonathon, can I talk with you?" Lasha asked her king. She's very nervous, I wonder why. Thought Vedel, watching her friend from a mirrior in their room. It's not like she has to kill him or anything.  
Lasha watched his face. "Sit," he said, pulling up a chair beside him.  
"I ment privitly." She repiled, eyeing the men surrounding him.  
"Of course, excuse me, I will only be a moment." He said, much to her anoyance. He obviously expected her to talk and walk to his speed, he was too pampered.  
When they got outside he asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"   
"Yes actually. I was wondering-"  
"If my offer of marraige is still open? Yes." He said. She trunned bright red, her friends had just heard that, she had hoped to keep it from them, as they were the reson she had refused.  
"No, actually, I wanted to know if you would consider letting females become pages again? Some of the most prosperous knights in this realm were females, Alanna of Pirates Swoop, Laylia of Kirgiz Step. Even Emma of Silvertree was valueble." Her palms were sweating.  
"Anything for you." Gods, he was in a sentimental mood.  
"Your highness, I like you, alot, but as a friend. Nothing more. I'm not made to be a simple Queen, or Lady, fit to sit at home and sew. I'm a fighter."   
He almost laughed out loud. Lasha, a fighter? Ha! "Sweet, I love you, but I dout you could lift a sword, let alone weild it."  
"Your highness, I grew up in the slums of Yamani, there you learn to fight, of you die. I hope you will consider my proposal, as it will be a great improvement on this realm. Gooday to you." And with that she left, leaving behind a buffled king.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Write a Review  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
